Evenfall Dreams
by ArtemisKey
Summary: Rose has survived the Titanic, and now lives in poverty in New York city. Jack Dawson is on the Unsinkable Titanic, with no memory except for getting on the ship. What will happen to our lovers?  Rated T for Language & possible content
1. Chapter 1

_**Titanic story (I will come up with a cool name for it) **_

_**By ArtemisKey**_

_**I dedicate this to my sister, Jarina (known by something else on fan fic) and to all the people who died on Titanic, whose tragic centennial occurs this year. **_

_**Also I've seen the movie and taken notes on this, anything that is listed isn't fully mine and all of the facts are true. **_

_**Titanic (the movie) and its characters don't belong to me in any way shape or form. **_

Chapter 1

Jack Dawson awoke on the deck of the magnificent ship, _Titanic_. The sun shone bright and the waves slapped at the side of the ship. He rubbed his eyes and stretched before he realized he was in a lawn chair. Then he wondered how did he get on this lawn chair? He didn't remember falling asleep in a lawn chair, or falling asleep at all.

The only things he remembered were; getting on the ship, and then getting to his room with Fabrizzio, and drawing on the steerage deck, but that memory quickly faded. He tried to think about how he might have gotten there, but the only things that came to his mind, was when he got on the ship, a cold wet feeling and a voice, a girl's voice, calling to him…

Jack sat up from the comfortable lawn chair. He realized he was on the first class deck… how did he get there? He then swiftly made his way back to the steerage deck, otherwise known as the "third class deck" to make it all seem fancier. Funny, the ship was still full of people, but the first class deck seemed to have less people than before…

"Jack!" Fabrizzio greeted in his thick Italian accent,

"Faby!" Jack yelled back at his friend

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"I don't really know," Jack responded while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, I have no idea how I got here too…" Fabrizzio trailed off.

Just then a guy that Jack had just barely met, Tommy came up behind them.

"No one remembers much, I've been asking around. All they remember is getting on the ship, and a few hours after, like getting out to sea." Tommy informed Jack and Fabrizzio.

Jack and Fabrizzio decided to go back to the main area in steerage. When they arrived, there were people there, but not as many, most were on deck, however there were some fewer people. Then they walked back up to the deck. As Fabrizzio walked around socializing with other people, Jack looked off into the fading horizon on the ocean.

Rose Dewitt Bukater, now known as Rose Dawson lived in New York City. It was six in the morning and she awoke in her small room rented in a cramped tenement apartment. It was so small compared to her previous life, one of luxurious foods, beautiful dresses and large houses. And this room was the size of one of her former closets.

The sun hadn't yet risen. Rose lit the small oil lamp next to her bed and made her way to her trunk. Inside the secondhand trunk that she purchased (with some of the money inside Cal's coat,) she had two button-up shirts, two skirts, five pairs of underwear, a corset, some stockings and the dress that she had worn that tragic day, one full week ago. She dressed in a skirt, button-down shirts and stockings, then buttoned up her boots. She grabbed her coat then swiftly made her way out her door.

She exited the building and made her way to a factory where she would be working for the next nineteen hours.

When she arrived at the great stone building, she entered and made her way to her machine, and sat down and began her work of sewing the sleeves of shirts.

"Hello Rose!" said her overly- cheery friend Ethel,

"Hello Ethel," Rose said loudly over the loud machine.

"How've you been?" Ethel asked

"Same as yesterday Ethel," Rose replied flatly. Rose could sometimes get a bit short with Ethel. Ethel could get very annoying, asking the same thing every morning; and being her overly-cheery self when she could clearly see Rose was hurting?

Today was one of those days when Rose missed Jack a lot. Some days she thought about going to the roof, possibly to "slip" off, and fall to the ground where she would be dead and free to be with Jack again. But she couldn't kill herself. She made a promise to Jack to never let go, to keep going. Rose turned her attention to her work.

The machines hummed and steamed, girls and children worked for small almost nothing of a wage. Rose was glad to get out of that place and head back to her small tenement apartment.

While she was on her way home she stopped to pick up some groceries. When she reached the checkout with some bread and vegetables the casher begin to talk to her in the almost empty store.

"Hello Miss," He said

"Um hello…" Rose said

"I couldn't help but notice you came here almost every day this week." He said

"I come to pick up things to use for dinner," Rose replied.

"I see… are you new to town?" He asks said, "My Name is William Calvert. But everyone just calls me Will.

" My name is Rose, Rose Dawson. Yes I'm new." Rose responded.

"Hello Rose. I hope I can see you again." Will said

"I hope I see you too." Rose responded before she took leave to her apartment.

**That Night **

After Rose had eaten, she got ready for bed. She sat brushing her hair. She began to think of Jack and her promise to him… she should have made him promise back to never let go, or he would be here with her, and they would be traveling the world now. Rose slid under her covers and cried herself to sleep.

Jack Dawson had been wondering what happened all day, now he decided to sleep, so he layed down in his bunk and slowly faded into his dreams.

**Inside Dreams **

The sunlight shone on the dock. Jack now stood at the rail on the back of the ship. He held onto the rail and looked down at the propellers.

Rose stood at the back of Titanic dressed in her finery, a place she could never forget. When she saw him. "Jack!" Rose cried and ran to her lost love. When she reached him, she threw her arms around his neck and held him tight.

Jack had heard his name called and he turned around to then to be embraced by a strange but beautiful redheaded, rich girl… who apparently knew him.

"Um… excuse me miss… but do I know you?" he asked the strange girl

Rose was taken back by Jack's response… She expected him to kiss her or something!

"Jack… its me, Rose!"

" I don't remember anyone named Rose." He said innocently

"Jack! We met here on this deck, right here! I was going to jump over! Remember!" Rose began to get aggravated.

"Sorry miss, but no…" Jack replied

"You saved me! You came to dinner… Remember? Don't you remember Cal? Or the drawing? Or even the motorcar? Or the ship sinking or anything?" Rose screamed at him and began to cry.

"I don't think I've ever been on a ship that's gotten wrecked," He responded. Why was this girl getting so emotional over him?

"The Titanic!" she sobbed at him.

"But we're on the Titanic," He brought the girl to a bench to sit down because obviously, she was upset.

"It sank…" she muttered, "you died," she whispered.

Jack then abruptly stood up "Listen Rose, or whoever you are! I'm as alive as I've been. Hell I would have known if I was dead, damn it!"

Rose stood up next to Jack,

"How could you forget me?" she screamed before slapping Jack and facing away from him. She said, "Really, you don't remember me?"

Before she turned around, she kissed him. Then walked away, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Jack stood for a few minutes when it came back to him, then he muttered, "Rose," before trying to tear after his love. But then he opened his eyes, and the dream was over.  
>Jack didn't usually remember dreams, but he remembered two things this time; he was dead, and there was this girl named Rose…<p>

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

_Evenfall Dreams Chapter II _

_REMEMBER: READ AND REVIEW! (I like many Fan Fiction authors like to know how I'm doing!) (I also answer any questions! So ask any questions!) _

_Hey everyone! Thanks for reading and reviewing! (No really, I really do appreciate it and hope you will continue reading this story) _

_I know this story for what I have written is a bit hard to understand, but I promise, more will be explained in following chapters- so DON'T GIVE UP ON ME! _

_I know it's a bit hard to keep up with me though because I take a while to update because I've just finished school- and I have ever-flowing ideas for this story (plus a timeline) and I do admit to procrastinating, so yeah, it will take a while (no estimated stop time) _

_I also did some additional research to find out more about the third class accommodations aboard the Titanic, and what Jack would have saw. (And what we didn't see)_

_Quick Titanic fun fact: unlike in the film, the smoking room (where they see Thomas Andrews and he gives Rose his life vest) was not green, that was taken from Titanic's older sister ship: The Olympic, The Titanic's smoking room, has been proven to be: red. Yes red, this was discovered in the area called "the trash heap" which is near the stern. Red tiles with the correct pattern were found._

_So yeah, here's the simplified version of last chapter: _

_Jack is back on Titanic, a ghost ship, with others of the trapped lost souls that have yet to be put to rest, but he (like many others) does not know he's dead. (However, there are some who do know, those who willingly gave themselves up and accepted the fact that they were going die. (Ex: Thomas Andrews- more on him much later- like much, much later) (This came to my head from having a strange interest in ghosts)_

_Rose is living in New York and working as a seamstress in a shirt factory, a week after the Titanic's sinking. She's bought some things using a bit of Cal's money and has befriended Will, a young man working in a grocery store. _

_And From the Song "my heart will go on" (By Celine Dion) (the love theme from Titanic) they can see each other in their dreams, (the time of day is the same) so from this, Rose sees Jack, and is overjoyed to see her love, but this overjoyed emotion is overwritten when Jack doesn't remember Rose. _

_So now, after the brief recap: Chapter II _

Jack awoke a month later, still contemplating things from his dream. He remembered a girl named Rose, and his dreams thought he was dead. Ha! What a thought! Being dead? Jack was sure that he wasn't dead. That girl Rose said he was, however, he knew he wasn't. But Rose, this girl Rose, she was real.

Jack decided to clear his head. He stepped onto the 3rd class deck that was bathed in the morning light. There were few people around. They all seemed to either carry a large burden or to be wondering about something.

Nearby Jack, a man stood, looking as if he had the world on his shoulders, staring out onto the horizon with tears in his eyes

"Can you spare a smoke?" he asked Jack

"Sure." Jack said, handing him one

"Titanic is taking longer than expected to get to New York." The man said.

"Yeah, they promised seven days, I think it's been much more." Jack responded,

"I have an Idea on why we're taking so long. I think we're all dead, so is Titanic, so she can't make port." He said

"You're crazy. We're not dead. Besides, if we're dead, how come everyone is still aboard?" Jack responded

"No boy, not everyone is on board. When I got on this ship, I was with my wife and girls," he said, "I know they didn't die, or else they would be here with me. Even if that's not enough, most of first class is not on board anymore."

"Yeah, let's just say I believed you." Jack said sarcastically, obviously thinking that this guy was crazy.

"See here boy, this is no joke. I remember the ship going down, I remember letting go of my girls and wife on a lifeboat, then waiting, running up the back of the boat as the ship went down. Then jumping over at the highpoint, then black. Next I woke up here, as if nothing happened, without my girls." He said.

"I don't believe you." Jack responded, a serious expression up on his face. Who was this man to say that everyone was dead? Jack could still breath, his heart still beat and he could think. Nothing seemed any different.

"You refuse not to believe what you see." He said

Jack walked away. This guy was crazy and obviously he was living in a made-believe world in his mind.

Ha! Dead. That was a thought for Jack as he made his way back down to the third class general room.

As Jack entered the room, he admired the whitewashed pine walls. It had benches, un-upholstered of course, but people still sat in them. There were many people around, children playing, women chasing after their children, or chattering, and men having conversations or playing cards. Jack walked past the colorful posters advertizing the White Star Line's other steamships.

It was by far the best third class area he had ever been in.

"Jack!" Fabrizio greeted his friend as he walked up to Jack in the room bustling with action

"Fabrizio!" Jack responded

"Jack! They are playing poker, you want to play?" he said.

Jack gave a mischievous grin. He was seemed to be very, very lucky lately…

"Lets go!" he said.

When they arrived, there were no more spots at the table.

"Here, lets go above decks." Jack said.

After they climbed the stairs, they went to the back of the boat area, where they could sit and smoke.

Fabrizio got up to chase a pretty third class gal that he had been chasing since he saw her.

Jack got up and walked up to the bars at the flagpole. Then simply leaned on it.

*_A beautiful girl- obviously first class, looking distraught standing on the back of the Titanic, posed to jump off. _

"_Don't do it." He said_

"_Stay back! Don't come any closer!" she shouted at him, worry in her tearstained eyes._

"_Take my hand. I'll pull you back in." He said, reaching out his hand, to help her back onto the safety of the ship_

"_Stay where you are. I mean it. I'll let go." she said, looking down over the sheer darkness of the nighttime sea _

"_No you won't." he said, giving her a suave, slightly pleading look with his eyes_

"_What do you mean no I won't? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do. You don't know me." She screamed at him, anger now flooded her tear-washed eyes._

"_You would have done it already. Now come on, take my hand." He reached further to try and reach the girl, who now is even more upset than before. _

" _You're distracting me. Go away." She commanded him, _

"_I can't. I'm involved now. If you let go I have to jump in after you." He said with more charm than he had, hoping that it would help her come down from the back of the ship. _

"_Don't be absurd. You'll be killed." She said in spite of herself._

"_I'm a good swimmer." He said, rebounding her comment while taking off his jacket, then starting to unlace his left boot. _

"_The fall alone would kill you." She said, trying to be logical, and to seem like she knew everything._

"_It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't. To be honest I'm a lot more concerned about the water being so cold." He said, remembering to the time where he fell through the ice, then his father had to retrieve him from the icy water… _

_She looked down, seeming stunned at the new concept of the water being cold. _

"_How cold?" she asked, obviously trying to think about how cold it would be… _

"_Freezing. Maybe a couple degrees over." He said, removing his boot before starting to unlace his other boot. _

"_Ever been to Wisconsin?" He asked her, hoping that his story would be a warning to her and possibly get her off the edge. _

"_No…" she said confused at his question that had absolutely nothing to do with her situation. _

"_Well they have some of the coldest winters around, and I grew up there, near Chippewa Falls. Once when I was a kid me and my father were ice-fishing out on Lake Wissota... ice-fishing's where you chop a hole in the…" He began to explain ice fishing, obviously thinking the girl had no idea what is was. _

"_I know what ice fishing is!" She yelled, Jack was taken back by the girl's commanding voice. _

"_Sorry. Just... you look like kind of an indoor girl." He said putting his arms up in a surrendering position " Anyway, I went through some thin ice and I'm tellin' ya, water that cold... like that right down there... it hits you like a thousand knives all over your body. You can't breath, you can't think... least not about anything but the pain." He said before taking off his other boot. "Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in after you. But like I said, I don't see a choice. I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the rail and get me off the hook here." He said, leaning in close, as a final plead for her to get down off the bars. _

"_You're crazy." She yelled back at him_

"_That's what everybody says. But with all due respect miss, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship." He said, giving her a serious look, proving her wrong. _

What followed was so life changing, Jack wondered how he could have forgotten. Jack helped the girl off the back of the ship. She slipped and he had to drag her up over the rail to safety. And just before she had slipped, Jack had introduced himself, and she did, as well. Her name: Rose, Rose Dewitt Bukater. After he helped her over, they fell into an awkward position, and Jack discovered how people assume the worst… and then he ended up in handcuffs. Not his first time, but somewhere deep down, he felt it was not his last time being in handcuffs on the ship of dreams… Rose had been in such shock, she wouldn't even say anything. She broke from her trance and lied, saying he saved her from when she slipped looking at the propellers, either way, it got him out of handcuffs… then her dirt bag of a fiancé, who seemed not to really care about her as a person, was talked into extending a dinner invitation to Jack with first class! After the first class "royalty" left, her fiancé's prying manservant came up to him and really didn't believe that he would have the time to remove his coat and boots if Rose had fallen so suddenly. Jack just shook it off. Seeing that he wasn't going to admit to anything, the manservant then left.

The flashback began to fade. Jack looked over the sea, a clouded look in his eyes, he remembered a piece of his past, the girl on the back of the ship, the one that slipped, the one he saved, the one he loved.

Rose.

Rose was walking through the streets of New York, with Will, both smoking cigarettes in the late spring afternoon air.

"I can't believe you got an audition!" Will said excited for his friend's good luck. "Its nothing Will!" Rose said, "It is something!" Will said to Rose. She was trying to be so professional, and tried to hide her excitement. " Well it is something!" Rose giggled, "Besides, if I get a part, even a small one, I'll be traveling all over the place! I don't think I'll mind the travel!" she said.

"Would you miss your life in New York?" He asked her, a melancholy look in his eyes.

"I would miss this place, especially you Will." Rose said to the man who was now her closest friend. " Me?" he said, "Yes you! You're my best friend! I'll write you every time I have a chance!" she said to him. Only in a few short weeks had they grown so close. He was her best friend, and he would always be there for her. " You will, won't you." He smirked. "And you'd better write me back!" she said laughing, " I promise to Rose." He said. Rose smiled at him. Will, her best friend, trusty sidekick, and guy who always backed her up. Rose looked at her watch. "Will! My audition!" she said as she took off.

**At The Audition**

"What is in a name? A rose by any other name would smell just as sweet." Rose read from the script "Very nice, Miss-?" the director said "Dawson, Rose Dawson." She said to him " Very nice Miss Dawson." He said. Rose exited the stage, to let others after her.

Rose was walking out of the theater, distraught, she probably didn't get a part, when suddenly she was approached by a young girl, who looked like she was in her early teens, with light blonde hair, and large blue eyes. "Excuse me? Miss Dawson?" she said. "Yes?" Rose asked, looking at her "I work in the troop, My name is Elizabeth, my uncle, Director Jones, wants to see you." "He does?" Rose responded, her new beginning might be closer than expected. "Yes, he does. Now please come with me." Elizabeth said.

Rose entered the dark smoke-filled office, only lit by a simple desk lamp. Director Jones sat behind a desk, smoking a cigarette, his hair graying with blue eyes behind a pair of spectacles. He looked up from his desk at Elizabeth and Rose. "That will be all Eliza." He said to Elizabeth who left to room, before he turned to Rose, "Miss Dawson, I want you in my play." He said. "You do sir?" Rose asked, astonished, she didn't think that she had made that much on an impression. "Yes I do, Miss Dawson." He told her "when you start, you'll be in the chorus, but you Miss Dawson, I want you to understudy the female lead." "You do? " she said, very confused on why she was picked for this. "Of course, Miss Dawson! For the final time!" He said, a bit jokingly "I want you to be the understudy because you seem like you have the experience needed." "I understand sir. I do, as you say, 'have some experience'." Rose smiled. Mr. Jones leaned back in his chair before looking at Rose. "So Miss Dawson, are you in? Or are you out?" "Just one thing Mr. Jones; what will I get paid?" she asked, if she was going to do this, she'd better be paid! He said "You'll be paid $1.50 for a performance in the chorus, it will be raised if you needed to takeover for Anna, but this flat rate of pay may be raised or lowered depending on the amount of money we receive on ticket sales." Rose didn't like the amount she was getting paid to start, but it could change, maybe giving her $20 if she was lucky one night. She didn't like the size of her part, but if the primary actress for the female lead was enable to do the show, Rose could be discovered, and maybe get somewhere on her dream. In the meanwhile, she still had Cal's cash.

"Yes sir, I'm in!" Rose said, with more spirit in her body than in most of her life. "Very good Miss. Dawson! Here's your script." He said handing her a copy of the famed script. "On Weekdays, be here at 7:30 pm, and we'll run until 10:00. Then on Saturdays, rehearsal is from 9:00 am to 2:00 pm. Be sure to be here. Performances will be in summer." "Yes sir! Thank you sir! I won't be late!" Rose said. "Be sure to be here at 7:30 Miss Dawson. That will be all." Mr. Jones said Rose left the office and made her way through the lobby and out the door to go tell Will of her good luck.

**Inside Dreams**

The wind blew softly over Titanic's docks, and Jack Dawson found himself at the stern… again. "Really? Back here again?" Jack thought to himself, but then he turned, to see the girl, Rose, standing next to him by the railing. "Rose?" he asked her, Rose turned her head and looked at Jack. "Oh, so you remember her name now." She said sarcastically. "I do remember you, Rose. Your name is Rose Dewitt Bukater. We met right here, on the back of the ship, you were about to jump. I tried to save you, and it worked, but when you were coming back over, you slipped. After you were saved from that part, your fiancé invited me to dinner in the first class dining lounge. Before that, I remember drawing on the first class deck, and when I did, I saw you. I thought I saw an angel. Whereas, Tommy, one of my friends, said that I had a better chance of 'having angels flying out my arse' as he put it, then getting close to you." He said, Rose stifled a laugh, "He said that?" she giggled. "Yeah he did." Jack smiled. They laughed for a while. Rose felt the same joy she had before, and Jack really did like Rose, like he assumed he once did. "Do remember showing me your drawings Jack?" she asked "No I don't." Jack said. Rose felt stupid for even mentioning it, Jack barely remembered her, although she was flattered he thought of her being an angel. "Speaking of your drawings, where are they?" Rose asked him " I don't know, but I've been looking for them." He said. It was true, Jack had been searching for his drawings, but he became more focused on finding out what the heck was going on in the real world. "I know where they are, come with me." She said. Rose knew where his drawings were. They were in her stateroom, from that fateful night.

Rose opened the door to her stateroom, to surprisingly find a fire burning in the fireplace. Rose looked around the room. All the furniture was where Jack had moved it on the night of April 14th, the sofa where he had drawn Rose, the chair where he sat, the side tables still array from where they were put to make room, it was as if that moment in her life was still being lived in that room. Rose grabbed the sketchbook and handed it to Jack. "Thanks" he said, giving her one of his star smiles. He looked down and examined the book, checking all of the pages, looking at all the drawings. Rose walked into the dressing room, opened the safe and pulled out Jack's portrait of her. She felt pain and sadness. Hours after this beautiful piece of workmanship was created, it was submerged in a safe, and her and Jack lay in the freezing Atlantic Ocean, her on the plank, and jack in the freezing water. That's what killed him. The cold water. If only she had stayed on that lifeboat! Jack could have had the plank and he would be alive, with her. Rose quickly put the drawing away, knowing that if Jack saw it, he would not remember that night, he would see his handiwork, and question everything, especially why it was a nude of Rose. When Rose walked into the room, Jack finished looking at his drawings, and looked at her. "Do you have all of them?" Rose asked him "Yeah." He said, nodding his head. "Shall we go back up to the deck?" Rose said. "Sure." Jack said. As they walked out on deck, the sun began to set, and as it did so, the whole world faded to black.

Rose awoke in her room, crying and feeling the pain that grief brought with it. She felt like an empty shell. She missed Jack like a bird would miss it's wings, but she missed her beloved.

End of Chapter II

_Quick shout out to everyone reading! I really do appreciate your reviews (and I appreciate you reading and enjoying my work) _

_And a quicker shout out to The Two Dawson Girls, because they and their story are awesome! _

_And a special thanks to my Mom, who edits all of my chapters (because I, like everyone else suffers from errors) and listens to ideas for my stories and helps me decide on final details! _


End file.
